The subject matter disclosed herein relates to aerodynamic improvements to the flow in a compressor discharge casing. More particularly the subject invention relates to the cooling of a transition piece of the combustor.
In many gas turbine systems, a relatively high frequency interval of inspection, maintenance and components replacement is driven by components that are exposed to the severe conditions of the hot gas path. This path includes a combustor and components downstream thereof such as nozzles, liners, and transition pieces. A transition piece is a duct component that transfers hot combusted airflow from the combustion chamber to the turbine through a compressor discharge can. Cool compressor discharge air enters the compressor discharge can and naturally flows across the transition piece, thereby cooling the transition piece, on its way from the compressor to the combustor. Sufficient cooling of the transition piece reduces inspection, maintenance and component replacement costs by increasing the life of the transition piece. Thus, improved cooling of the transition piece would be well received in the art.